


Bury

by ywhiterain



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirou gives Subaru a present. A cute little kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury

**Author's Note:**

> The cat is killed.

Exactly four years after Hokuto died, there was a kitten sleeping at his door. A note was attached to its collar. Subaru picked it up, absently curling it against his chest as he took the note off of the collar. With one hand, he unfolded it. On it was two words, in familiar handwriting:

_n8_

To Subaru-kun.

__

For a very brief moment, Subaru considered dropping it and never thinking about it again. But, before he could even feel guilty about that thought, it woke up and made a soft noise.

Subaru brought the kitten into his apartment, and when he shut the door, it purred.

-

Subaru dreaded going to the veterinarian's office, but he found that he could not, in good faith, not go. The kitten shouldn't have to suffer simply because of Subaru's past.

He found out that kitten was a she, was about three months old, and by all account perfectly healthy. The veterinarian recommended several different types of food to try and what kind of toys she might enjoy. They made an appointment to give her shots when she was a little bit older.

On the way home, Subaru named her Sakura and tried not to think about how much that would please Seishirou.

-

A month passed. It went by much more quickly than it had in the past four years. Subaru attributed that to Sakura. She was sweet, her purring was nice to listen to, and he felt less lonely because she was around.

Subaru would remember, every single time he talked to her, why exactly he wanted to work with animals when he was younger. Sometimes, he would almost cry from it.

He had not cried in exactly four years. 

Sometimes, he would ponder finding a place that helped animals to volunteer at. He didn't do anything about it. But, he thought about it.

-

After another month passed, Subaru found himself pressed against a wall in a dark ally during a thunderstorm and kissed roughly. He doesn't kiss back, but he doesn't push Seishirou away.

Seishirou, breathing heavily, pressed his forehead against Subaru's after he was finished attacking Subaru's lips. 

"Have you always been this dramatic?" Subaru asked as tartly as he could. His heart was racing and his was breathing even more heavily than Seishirou.

Seishirou said nothing. He brushed a kiss against Subaru's forehead and turned around. Subaru watched him walk away with his index finger on his lips and wished he kissed back.

-

Subaru was so tired he couldn't even make it to his room. So, he dragged himself to his couch, fell on it, and closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura meowed. It was louder, more urgent, than usual. When she jumped up on top of his chest, she landed heavily, betraying her tiny form. Subaru grunted. She nudged her tiny head against Subaru's. She purred gently, and the sound soothed him, rubbing her cheek against his, until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The last thought he had, as he always did, since the first time this had happened, was that Sakura reminded him of Hokuto.

-

Subaru figured Sakura was six months old when he found her dead next to his apartment door. Her neck was snapped cleanly and blood, that looked so dark it was almost black, was matted in her long white fur. Subaru was pretty sure that her neck was snapped after the wounds were inflicted on her.

He was completely sure it was Seishirou who killed her.

Subaru picked her up and cradled her against his chest. The blood was dry so it didn't come off on his clothes. He wished that it did. 

She was buried a little over an hour later.

-

Seishirou had Subaru pinned against the bed, deftly stripped of his clothes, before Subaru could ask, "Why?"

"The same reason I gave you Sakura," he smiled when he said her name and leaned down to murmurer against Subaru's ear, "cute name."

Subaru shivered and repeated, "Why?"

Seishirou rolled off. Subaru watched as he took off his clothes. Then, as he slid back on top of Subaru, Seishirou said, laughing softly, "Because I wanted to."

Subaru turned his head to the side and Seishirou nudged his legs apart and settled comfortably between them. "It's the same reason you're doing this."

"It's why I do everything, Subaru-kun."


End file.
